


Partners!

by PeterHaleforAlpha



Series: ThallenWeek2015 [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Thallenweek2015, villain AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4028071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterHaleforAlpha/pseuds/PeterHaleforAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie Thawne needs help with a coup. He was sent by Captain Cold to the mysterious thief who calls himself the Flash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners!

Eddie approached the dark corner of the bar. All eyes were fixed on him but he just ignored them and sat down at the last table. The young man who was sitting there hid his face in the shadows.

“The Flash?” Eddie asked. He had heard a lot of this mysterious man and every story seemed crazier than the one before. Eddie didn’t believe half of it. Actually he believed in the things he could touch and feel. So he would see for himself how much was true about the stories which spun around this man. “Cold sent me here.”

“Cold?” An amused chuckle came from the Flash. “And how can I help you?”

“I’m looking for a partner,” Eddie explained. Normally he was a man who preferred to work alone, he was not the trusting type and you had to trust your partner so far that you could be sure that he would take care of his part of the mission.

“I don’t do partners. Cold should know that.” An icy shake was in his voice, a mild warning not to go too far. Cold had warned Eddie about this. This man was no team player. Apparently Captain Cold and The Flash were partners once and it didn’t end well. At least this was what Eddie concluded off Cold’s behavior and the Flash confirmed it unknowingly.

But Eddie wouldn’t just give up. “How about a drink first and we talk about the job? And then you can still say no.”

“I don’t drink,” was the only answer he got.

“Okay, then I drink and talk and you listen.” The Flash wouldn’t get rid of him that easy. Eddie worked on this plan for months now and there was only one option to get in the building and for this option he needed a partner. Eddie had tried to come up with another plan but nothing would work. “Listen, I know you don’t work in a team. I don’t either, believe me.”

“Why are you here then and waste my time?”

“I need a partner this time because I came across a problem which I can’t solve alone.” Eddie leaned a little bit forward but he still couldn’t see the face of the Flash. “Cold only pointed me in your direction because he said you are the only one who can help me with that … and he said that you would want to help me.”

Finally the Flash leaned forward into the light. He was younger than Eddie would have expected but it didn’t matter if he was really as good as anyone said. “And why would I want this?”

Eddie put the file of his research on the table and shoved it over to the Flash. “The target is the company of Harrison Wells.”

A brief smile appeared on the Flash’s lips. “Okay, I’m interested. Go on!”

Eddie cheered inside. On the outside he unfolded the file which contained all information there was about Harrison Wells and the building they had to get in to. “I am after a rare artifact. This one.” He pointed at a photograph.

“What can it do?”

Eddie watched the Flash with distrust in his eyes. “None of your business.” Eddie didn’t trust people easily and he only met this guy. No way would he reveal his whole plan.

If it bothered the Flash that Eddie didn’t tell him he didn’t show it. He just smiled. “What is your problem which you can’t solve?”

“I have found a way to disable the alarm but only for 17 seconds. So I need someone _fast_.”

“I see.” The Flash nodded. “Now I understand why Cold sent you to me. I’m probably the only one who can help you with that.”

“So you are fast enough? You can be in and out in 17 seconds?” Eddie heard about the rumors that this man was inhumanly fast but he couldn’t be that quick.

“Make it 3!” Eddie felt a breeze of wind and there was suddenly a beer standing in front of him. “You forgot your drink.” Little red sparks were sparkling in the Flash’s eyes.

Eddie wouldn’t believe it if he had no proof right in front of him. “Okay, 3 seconds then.” As it seemed this plan would go smoothly. “Then let’s talk about payment?”

“I’m not interested in money.”

Eddie had guessed so far. Cold’s words were still clearly in his head. _If you want his help than you have to give him what he demands. No matter what it is. It’s the only way he will help you._ Money would have been the easy way out but Eddie was prepared to give the Flash anything he wanted. “What do you want then?”

“I will help you and you will owe me. Someday I will come to you and ask you to do me a favor. How about that?”

Eddie had expected worse. It was fair after all. “Sounds good to me. Partners?” He held out his hand and the Flash shook it. “Partners!”


End file.
